Burning the Truth
by Emma13
Summary: Letters revealing hidden desires, help from someone you wouldn't expect. Just the one for now, Might write a sequel. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, NEVER WILL BE!!!


Burning the Truth  
  
By Emma Lemma  
  
Harry,  
  
You'll never know how much I care, for you see once I have completed my nonsensical ramblings I will destroy this letter in the most effective way possible.  
  
I needed to write all this down, even if you would never get to know it.  
  
I love you. You are the only person for me, I've known it since day one. Why do you think I talked to you that day in Madam Malkin's? But you seemed to lose interest in me after I said I wanted to be in Slytherin. It was wrong, I was a stupid naïve eleven year old, trying to pump myself up in front of another future Hogwarts student, filling my words with ones I didn't mean. My father wanted me to be in Slytherin.  
  
If you ask me our dungeons are too cold, why do you think I'm always so pale? Even in the warmer months? I would give anything to be with you in the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
But my love for you is fruitless for the following reasons...  
  
The first being that you don't know and I could never tell you, for telling you would require the guts and courage that I don't posses, though I know you do.  
  
The second being my house doesn't allow it. I mean, to the rest of the school, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor just wouldn't wash. I mean think about it, has there EVER been a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship in our entire seven years here? I smile as I write this because I know you are asking your bookworm friend, Hermione. No not mudblood. My love for you has given me some respect for her, although I still carry a dislike for the Weasley's merely because none of them have ever been nice to me, not that I've warranted it.  
  
The third being my father and his "fearless" leader Voldemort. I know you think that I follow him as do many of my housemates but I don't. I may be forced to take the Dark Mark after graduation but I'd rather die than accept it willingly. Hopefully I'll be able to run soon enough that I don't get reeled in by the bastard. I may flee to Canada..please say you'll follow me.  
  
These are my cowardly reasons my love, I should just toss them out the window now and come racing toward the Gryffindor common room and sweep you into my arms. Of course you'd probably punch me, or Ron would. Either way I result with my nose in muchos pain.  
  
I hear noises, I must away.  
  
Know this Harry, I love you and always will.  
  
All my love and deepest desires,  
  
Draco Oberon Malfoy  
  
Draco sighed and stared at the finished, folded envelope in front of him. He was sitting in the Head Boy and Girls common room.  
  
'I can't send it. I have to destroy it,' he thought as he pulled out the muggle lighter he had taken off a second year.  
  
"Hey Draco," Hermione called, closing the portrait behind her as she entered. Surprise, surprise she had been made Head Girl. "What cha doing there?"  
  
"Nothing!" He said, frantically hiding the envelope, fully sealed and the address written clearly upon the front.  
  
"Is that a letter to . Harry?!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"Oh I thought I should know, it'll give me time to warn him that a curse is coming in the mail." She said, looking unconcerned as she flopped into her favorite armchair.  
  
"Why aren't you more worried?" He asked, looking confused at his former enemy as she read ahead for her Transfiguration class.  
  
"Because it's really obvious what's in the letter, AND that you have no intention on sending it. I don't know why though."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Because the contents of that envelope is written clearly across your face every time you look over at the Gryffindor table."  
  
"It is???" He asked disbelieving.  
  
"Of course. You should send it you know." She said in a singsong voice, her eyes never leaving the book.  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't you'll never know if he feels the same way."  
  
"But what if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then I can teach you a charm that will make the letter burn up if he doesn't return your affections. This way he has no proof that you even sent him that letter."  
  
He stared shocked at the brilliant muggle-born witch in front of him. "That is a brilliant beyond brilliant idea Hermione!" He jumped up and gave her a hug.  
  
She grinned and muttered a few words and the envelope glowed purple. "There, all done! Now all you have to do is wait until tomorrow at breakfast!" She said as she tossed the owl out the window, the letter attached firmly to it's leg.  
  
"Now go to bed Draco, your going to be in for a long day tomorrow." She pecked him on the cheek and steered him to his bedroom before heading to her own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning the two of them walked down together to the Great Hall.  
  
They laughed at some strange thing Snape did in Potions the day before. They took their seats at the prefects/heads table.  
  
There were letters and packages lying all over the house tables and their own. Draco and Hermione turned to look to see if Harry had received his letter.  
  
He had as there was a shell-shocked Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table and a pile of glowing purple ashes by his goblet.  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
